world_of_warcraft_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Bendruk Citadel
The blood of N'zoth has molded into hardened rock material, useful for constructing forts that can withstand month long sieges. Taking full advantage of this, the crazed Bendruk cultist have built a massive Citadel for their leader to rule over the lands with. If the Bendruk cultist are to be defeated, this citadel must be brought down. Bendruk Citadel is the first raid for the Darkness Under Azeroth Expansion and features 9 bosses. Background The blood of N'zoth has molded into hardened rock material, useful for constructing forts that can withstand month long sieges. Taking full advantage of this, the crazed Bendruk cultist have built a massive Citadel for their leader to rule over the lands with. If the Bendruk cultist are to be defeated, this citadel must be brought down. Encounters |} Boss Encounters/Storyline Boss Encounters/Story Brett Royston The calling of N'zoth is powerful, too powerful for those who can hear it. Unfortunately for Brett Royston, a rather good Arcane spellsword he could hear the call of N'zoth to join The Bendruk Cult. When the Barrow Deeps were opened, he fled to the Citadel and joined up with Bendruk as a Gate Guardian. Alelorn Summereye Alelorn Summereye was once a Servant to a Stormwind Noble, serving drinks to the human for most of his life. That was until he was drafted to fight The Horde in the Plaguelands. Being a Dwarf, he took the opportunity and joined the Alliance Army. Everything was going well until several scouting Bendruk scouts caught him off guard and kidnapped him. Like all Bendruk prisoners, he was tortured and interrogated with blood magic by Bendruk. Eventually, he broke and told Bendruk of the war above ground. Afterward, he was sent to the Inner Sanctum to stand guard until he died. Kurli Steamfuse The goal of The Bendruk cult was to originally to practice blood magic and twist creatures to Bendruk's liking. However, it became something more. N'zoth convinced many to join the cult and become powerful Blood mages who would stand guard in the Citadel. Kurli Steamfuse, a Gnome tinkerer was one of these people. Brinetalon, Keeper of The Tower Where many have failed, Bendruk has succeeded. Blood magic was considered a primal magic to N'zoth for a long time, until he saw what it could do to native creatures on Azeroth. Brinetalon, a Blood Worm was one of these creatures. Already dangerous, Brinetalon was subdued and brought back to the Blood Tower to be empowered and become a war beast of the Bendruk Cult. Dania Bloodflower, Blood Wizard Dania Greenflower as she was once known was Bendruk's closet friend before he turned to the art of Blood Magic and would be the first to be Experimented on. Captured by Bendruk in the Caverns of Oros, she was corrupted and transformed into a powerful Blood Mage. Now, Dania teaches the newcomer initiates of the Bendruk Cult in the ways of Blood Magic. Shade of Bendruk Knowing his defeat will occur at some point or another, Bendruk split his power into different shades, able to unleash them whenever he wants. The Shades of Bendruk are some of the most powerful entities on All of Azeroth. Godik Sadsteel When the Bendruk Cult began kidnapping people off the streets of cities and dragging them screaming back to the Barrow Deeps, a gnome investigator started looking for them. Now that gnome is one of the best Blood Champions in the cult. Ana Stonepride Ana Stonepride worked for Emperor Dagran before the fall of the Dark Iron Empire that ruled over Blackrock Mountain for decades. When it finally fell, she fled to the secluded Barrow Deeps, where she was corrupted by N'zoth and became Bendruk's personal bodyguard. Bendruk Bloodmane The man responsible for the Bendruk Cult and all the chaos caused by it. Bendruk Mossmane was a (Long time ago) noble Priest of Elune who followed the faith with every muscle in his body. That was until Oros, now corrupted by N'zoth reached out to Bendruk and warped his mind. Fanatical about his new faith, he began a cult and started the chaos known throughout Azeroth. Now it's time to end this.